supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Casino Chaos
Chapter 1: In the Money Conker had multiple moments when he gambled with other Pokémon. They were quite risky moves, but that didn't stop him from helping Samuel con people out of their money. It was a fine evening. Conker was in his human form, skimming his eyes across the lines of the inked characters on a newspaper. It took less than a minute for him to cast his eyes on an advertisement. "The newly built Rags 2 Riches Casino, on the middle of a f***ing route? Shut the f*** up and give me money!" He exclaimed with excitement. Plus was looking at him, unamused, she was playing LEGO Marvel Superheroes with her twin brother. She sighed and said "Are you sure?" "F*** yeah! It's where Pokémon gamble for bucks and s***!" Said Conker. "For Arceus' sake, you're gonna push your reputation to the vein," replied Plus. "Give me a f***ing break, I'm going whether you like it or not!" "I'm not buying it." "I'm out. Bye, b****." Conker already left, leaving Plus speechless. "F***ing hag. Just when you thought his gambling problem couldn't get any worse," said Minus. "I know, and I thought his obsession with nightclubs got creepy. Will his trainer give him proper etiquette?" said Plus. "I f***ing doubt it," Minus answered. "Eh, leave him be. Let him like that stuff," said Stripes. The twins looked at Stripes sternly. "What? I got 99 problems, and Conker's addictions aren't any of them," he said. "In our 99 problems, they are," hissed Minus. Loki entered the scene. "What's going on?" Asked Loki. "Well, Stripes here doesn't mind Conker's growing gambling problem," Plus informed. "D*** it. You told Conker not to gamble, but that squirrel doesn't seem to care at all. No wonder why my relationship with my brother is stooping this low." Loki replied back. "Yeah. Why must Conker ignore our warnings?" Plus asked. "He's probably an idiot." Loki said. "Could be, puta (f***ing) Conker." Minus replied. He turned to Stripes "Stripes, that crazy b*****d's gambling addiction is out of control!" Minus said. "Coming from the guy expelled from ten schools." Stripes replied. "That's because of my electricity and the fact I beat people up!" Minus yelled back. "Allt í lagi, lokaðu þér, bæði ykkar (Alright, shut the f*** up the both of you)" Loki scolded. "He's telling the both of us to shut the f*** up." Stripes replied in case that Minus didn't understand Seir. "Coming from the guy named after a d*** Marvel villain." Minus replied. "Reicheru wasn't the one that decided the name, I had that name since I was born, it's even tattooed on my arm." Loki replied back. Minus then had a thought. "Remember how you said most of us are the equivalent of human high school age and Hinomaru's team the equivalent of college age?" Minus asked. "Yeah." Loki replied. Loki's human forme was at least 19. "How old would Conker's look?" Minus asked "17, You have to be eighteen to be in those casinos." Loki replied. A few moments later, they heard a door slam open. "They won't let me in!" Conker yelled angrily. "You have to be at least eighteen, your human forme is the equivalent of a high schooler." Loki replied. "I don't wanna wait another year..." Complained Conker. "Too bad. Unless if one manipulates time, then you're not gonna get your wish granted until next year," said Loki. Conker sulked and walked away without a word. Chapter 2: All Covered Up At 2:00 am, while the other Pokémon were asleep, Conker, in just his underwear and in human forme, was in the bathroom with the door locked and the lights turned off. He decided to change his appearance so he could pass off as one old enough to be in Rags 2 Riches. While he looked at the mirror, he had a large flashlight shining on his entire head so he could see what he was doing. First, he dyed his hair brown and styled it into a well-groomed, pompous shape. Next, he stuck fake, thick brown eyebrows one by one over his normal ones. Then, he stuck a fake brown bushy mustache on his philtrum, which covered his upper lip. Afterward, he stuck fake brown sideburns on the sides of his face. Eventually, Conker put on a white collared-shirt, a green necktie, a gray suit, and a pair of brown dress shoes. To top it off, he added a red tag saying "HELLO. MY NAME IS: Walton" on his suit. He looked at the mirror with the flashlight still shining on his face. He gave a thumbs up, turned off the flashlight, and exited the bathroom. He tiptoed silently so no one would hear him. Then, he quietly opened the door and left without a trace. The next morning, the others were waking up. "Good morning, twin brother!" Plus greeted Minus. "Good f***ing morning to you, too," replied Minus. Meanwhile, Stripes went up to his older brother's ear and slowly opened his lips. "WAKE UP!" Screamed Stripes. The sudden noise has startled Loki, promptly waking him up. "You wanna have a good morning, huh?" Asked Stripes. Loki groaned and got up. "Godd***it Stripes, I hate it when you do that," Loki groaned. Plus was the first to notice that Conker was missing. "That's funny. I thought Conker was supposed to be here," she said, confused. Minus tried to open the bathroom door, but couldn't. "What the f***?! Why wouldn't it open?" He asked. "Stand back. I can get it down," Loki assured him. Loki used his electric powers to burst the door open. "Thanks!" Said Minus. Minus entered the bathroom, but noticed that the flashlight was left there. "Okay, how did the flashlight get here?!" He inquired. Stripes said "It wasn't me, honest!" "I know one thing's for sure; it was Conker," concluded Plus. "Apparently, he wanted to do something with it overnight," added Loki. "I f***ing knew it!" Minus exclaimed, "We have to find him and stop him from entering that casino he's not old enough for!" Then the Pokémon left and began their journey to look for Conker. Chapter 3: We're Going on a Squirrel Hunt The gang was walking on a path in a clearing. "I hope he shows up sooner or later," said Minus, "If so, then that Conker's gonna f***ing pay." "Hey! Don't be so harsh on the dude!" Stripes yelled. Loki shushed him, making his brother whimper. The group continued their trek through the dirt path. Suddenly, they turned their eyes toward a building that had green flashing Pokédollar symbols. "Crazy design? Check. Flashing Pokédollars? Check. Rather large building? Check. It's Rags 2 Riches alright," Plus noticed the building and the group knew that they had to get in. The Pokémon hurried until they're just outside of the casino. Loki turned to the three fifeen-year olds. "What are we supposed to do since everyone but you isn't old enough?" Asked Stripes. "You three stay outside, if someone asks, tell them you're waiting for your parents to come and get you." Loki replied. Loki had his ID card, which included what Pokemon he was, his human forme's age, and all the things he needed. Loki hated casinos, they were noisy as h*** and he was a quiet person. He couldn't take the sound anymore, and he decided to go outside until Minus came over to him. "Dude, you should look at this!" Minus said. Minus took Loki's hand "Uh..." said Loki, confused Minus lead him to a window, he saw Conker, through his disguise, flipping a blackjack table over. "This is perfect blackmail material, I also opened the window slightly, so, they could hear the entire thing." Minus was recording the commotion. "I'm sorry sir, but you need to leave." A female staff member said. "Not until I win!" Conker yelled, "Besides, I better get my f***ing groove to the highest level!" Loki tried really hard not to laugh. It took five minutes, before Conker was kicked out. "We also found out you are underage, don't come back here, even when you turn 18!" The owner yelled. "F***! I was so close to getting the money!" Screamed Conker angrily. Then, he stormed off to Loki and the others. "Nice try, C***ker!" Taunted Minus. "Those b****es shouldn't have kicked the impossible me out." Grumbled Conker. "Well, we just heard you're not even going back here when you're 18," informed Plus. "D*** it. How can I keep my gambling addiction high?" "How about if you ditch it altogether?" "F*** no! It's my way of getting the fortunes besides my conning!" "You should ditch your conning as well." Conker just left without answering Plus' suggestion. Everyone else went after him. "Cucaracha...." Minus said. Chapter 4: Aborting the Addiction Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfics by PB&Jotterisnumber1 Category:Supernannya/Pokemon AU Fanfics